Wherefore Art Thou My Niece (A Naruto Fanfic)
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: After hearing Hinata's love confession, Naruto and Hinata start their long awaited relationship. Only thing is that Hiashi doesn't fully trust him yet. To prove his trustworthiness Naruto has to hunt down and bring back to the clan a missing Hyuga that abandoned the clan 6 years ago. "Wherefore art thou my niece." Hiashi says looking out the window. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

YELLING OR POWERFUL JUTSU

 **Outside Info/Author's Notes**

Naruto Uzumaki was now 16 years old. He was a respected shinobi by many. Naruto had recently saved the city from the invader Pain and then managed to talk the real Pain, Nagato into peaceful terms. More importantly though, Naruto had someone he needed to see.

FLASHBACK

Pain had destroyed the leaf village and was looking for Naruto, who then showed up and battled the 6 paths of pain. He managed to singlehandedly take down 5 of the 6 paths.

Naruto was pinned to the ground by black chakra rods used Pain's deva path body. Pain was about to take Naruto using his Rinnegan when someone had come in to attack Pain, although Pain jumped to safety. Hinata stuck the ground with her palm making an small burst occur. Pain looked at Hinata like a pest. Hinata turned to look at Naruto, 'How cruel, restricting Naruto's movement with those poles.' Hinata stared at Pain, "I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" Naruto spoke cautiously, "Hinata, why'd you come out here. Get way, you can't win." Hinata nodded and softly said, "I know." This surprised Naruto. "I'm just being selfish." Naruto's eyes grew big at the things Hinata was saying. "What are you talking about, don't out yourself in danger like this." Hinata didn't move, "I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you Naruto." Naruto's face sweated like crazy, he even turned a little red at Hinata's decision. "I was always crying, and giving up before trying. I took the wrong path so many times. But you helped me find my way and take the right path. I always chased after you. I wanted to stand by you. To walk by you. You changed who I am Naruto. It was your smile that saved me. That's why, I'm not afraid to die here. If it means protecting you." Hinata paused for a moment, her entire life she waited for this, "Because, I love you. I always will."

Skip in the Flashback

Pain smashes Hinata into the ground with his gravitational attack, he takes out a black chakra rod and stabs Hinata presumably killing her.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Hinata had luckily survived the injury thanks to Sakura healing her. Naruto had gone nine-tails and attacked Pain. Naruto had destroyed Pain and made peace with Nagato. The leaf village was back to normal with a little effort to put it back together.

Naruto walked down the street to see a certain someone, he arrived at the Hyuga complex.

Naruto walked into the complex, he was eager to see Hinata. Naruto wandered around the complex, many Hyuga were around fixing things and repairing the damage done by Pain. Naruto asked one that just passed by, "Hey, is Hinata home?" The hyuga pointed Naruto in the way of Hinata's bedroom. "Thanks." Naruto ran through the busy hallways, passing Hinata's younger sister and her father in the process. Naruto entered Hinata's room, Hinata was just reading a book. She was recovering from the injuries done by Pain, her arms were covered with bandages and her face had a small bandage, an ice pack was on her head. "Hey, Hinata." Hinata looked up to see Naruto in her room. "Oh, N-N-Naruto." Hinata still was a little shy, but she felt accomplished that Naruto finally knew her feelings. Naruto sat down on the bed next to her, "So Hinata, about when you tried to save me from Pain." Hinata turned away and started a fidget with her index fingers. "Oh." Naruto smiled at her, "I realized, you're a really nice person Hinata. If I remember you said you love me, so I've been thinking and I've decided. I love you too." Hinata's face brightened and then turned red again, she had waited years to hear those words. Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug, "Ow." Hinata rubbed her chest a little. Naruto chuckled, "Haha, I guess you're still healing." Hinata laughed a little too, she was having a moment she only experienced in her dreams. Naruto and Hinata chatted a for some time, Hiashi then walked in later.

"Father." Hinata looked up to see her father standing. "Lord Hiashi, please excuse my unannounced arrival." Naruto said, Hinata blushed a little as how he was acting like a gentlemen. Hiashi nodded, he was slightly glad that Naruto knew how to act formal. "Thank you Naruto, I appreciate the formal words. I assume since Hinata has admitted her love for you that you will now be having a relationship." Naruto nodded and responded, "That is correct Lord Hiashi, I hope there is no inconvenience." Hiashi sighs, "While you are truly an impressive ninja and you did save the village from Pain, I cannot help, but worry about Hinata's safety with the nine-tails constantly with her." Naruto was slightly sad, but he understood, people had been worrying and putting him down because of the nine-tails for a long time. Hinata was a little worried that her father would not approve of her dating Naruto. "Lord Hiashi, I promise that the nine-tails will never harm Hinata. She is very precious to me and I would hate to see her hurt." Hiashi nodded and continued to speak, "I do appreciate the promise, however the nine-tails destroyed most of the village many years ago, I cannot risk that happening, especially with someone such as Hinata." Naruto looked down in sadness. Hinata looked at Naruto with the same sad look.

Hiashi sighs again, "However." Naruto looked back up in curiosity of what Hiashi might say. "I may know a way for you to prove that you can be a responsible and honest person to Hinata." Naruto was listening closely, "Follow me. I have one favor to ask of you, if you complete this task, I will trust you fully and you will not only have permission to date Hinata, but also if you are ever in desperate need, the Hyuga will be there to back you up no matter what." Naruto nodded, "That's very nice Lord Hiashi, but why are you offering me all of that?" Hiashi responded, "You'll understand once you know what the favor is. You will see that it is worth it in the end."

Hiashi led Naruto out of the room through the hallway and into another room. The room was like an office for a hokage, Hiashi worked in the room. Hiashi took a picture frame off the wall, in the frame was a picture that had little dust on it, it looked very old. Hiashi blows and dusts off some of the dust on the picture, it was clear to see who was on it. The picture was 2 men about in their twenties or thirties and 3 children that all looked very young about 3 or 4. "Naruto, can you idenify everyone in this picture." Hiashi hands Naruto the picture. Naruto thinks who the people in the picture looked like. "That's you, isn't it Lord Hiashi." Naruto pointed to the man on the left. "That's Hinata." Below the man was a girl about 3 years old, she looked very innocent and sweet. "That's your twin Hizashi, right?" Naruto pointed to the other man on the right, he looked exactly like Hiashi only he wore a forehead protector. "That's Neji." Below Hizashi was Neji, he was only 4 at the time and didn't have the caged bird seal just yet. There was one person who stumped Naruto, beside Neji was a girl with about the same body, face and size as Hinata, only her indigo hair was longer and in individual strips alike to blades. "Who is that Lord Hiashi?" Naruto asks, when he turned, Hiashi had a sad face, or the face of regret. "That is Hikari Hyuga. I doubt you've heard of her." Naruto hadn't heard of anyone named Hikari Hyuga at all.

"Who's Hikari Hyuga?" Hiashi took a deep breath and spoke, "Hikari Hyuga is the daughter of my twin brother Hizashi." Naruto then realized, "Wait then that makes her." Hiashi finished his sentence, "Neji's sister, yes." Hiashi explained further, "Neji doesn't speak of her, no one in the clan does. Some don't even know of her existence." Naruto then asked, "So how come I've never seen her?" Hiashi responds, "Because, she is among very few to ever abandon the Hyuga clan." Naruto then said back in surprise, "She abandoned the clan?!" Hiashi nods in regret. "Why?!" Naruto was desperate for an answer. Hiashi sighs again and explains further, "My twin brother Hizashi had 2 children, Neji and Hikari. Neji was destined to take over the branch family when Hizashi died or retired, however in the case Neji wasn't able to maintain the family, Hikari would do so as his replacement. However as brother and sister they thought very much alike."

"Do you recall about 3 years ago, Neji wasn't the happy and polite person he is now?" How could Naruto forget, he got a lot of it during his time in the chunin exams. "Yeah, Neji told a lot of stuff about fate and destiny and all that stuff." Hiashi continued, "In truth, Neji only did that because he despised the main family, he believed his father was killed for the good of the main branch. Neji assumed that being born with a seal makes his destiny decided. To be a caged bird." Naruto nodded, he knew that from when Neji told him during his match in the chunin exam finals. "When you defeated him, I revealed the truth about his father, and my brother's death, he accepted it and gave up hatred and fate." Naruto knew that, Naruto defeated Neji in the finals making the idiot defeating the genius. "As I said, brothers and sisters think alike. Hikari and Neji grew up together sharing the philosophy of fate. Hikari took it too far though, she was determined to overthrow the main family. I thought I had shown her that it was a waste and that she should accept her role, however she continued her path." Naruto nodded, he could imagine that.

"Hikari, like Neji, was a talent prodigy, she could best her older brother at the gentle fist, as well as Hanabi's gentle fist as well. She is considered one of the most talented Hyuga in my own opinion. I had taken in some thought and was thinking about changing Hikari's status in the clan if she continued her progress. However there was that one day."

FLASHBACK

6 years ago

Hikari smacked Hanabi in the face with her palm. Hanabi fell down in defeat. Hikari didn't stop and she continued striking Hanabi even on the ground. "Hikari stop!" Hiashi yelled out. Hikari ignored this instantly. Hiashi made his hand sign and activated the caged bird seal making her brain cells tear. "AH!" Hikari fell to the ground in pain. "When I say stop, you stop, got it." Hiashi picks up Hanabi and walks away. "Grr..." Hikari clenched her fist.

Hikari had a bag of supplies, "I'm leaving." Hikari and Sidra Uchiha stood that the complex gates. "No, you can't!" Neji cried and reached out for his sister. Hikari smacked him hard in the face with tears coming out herself. "Goodbye Neji." Hikari takes out her forehead protector and slashes the Konoha symbol with her kunai before leaving.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"That was when, Hikari abandoned the clan." Hiashi was grieving now. "Lord Hiashi, I'm sorry." Hiashi shook it off. "When my brother died, he gave me his dying wish. For his 2 children to grow up to be splendid shinobi loyal to the clan. Neji is well on the way to fulfilling that, however Hikari never came back." Hiashi turns to a map with darts on it, "I spent 2 years looking for Hikari, I never found her. I fear she is dead." Naruto said back sadly, "Oh no..." Hiashi then turned to a letter he had received 1 month ago. "However there is one letter that gave me a little hope." Hiashi gave Naruto the letter to read.

Dear Hiashi

I bet you've been worried sick about me, too bad I couldn't care less, I'm happy now, unlike when I was a caged bird. If you didn't guess already I removed the caged bird seal, I'll leave it at that.

Hikari Hyuga

Naruto pondered for awhile. Hiashi spoke, "This letter proves she is still alive, however I have had no luck finding her location. I won't bother on wondering how she removed a seal that was supposed to be unremovable." Naruto then turned to a large map with darts, "These are all the places I've searched." Darts were on the map from fire country to the many others. "Hikari is a tough person to find. I promised my brother I would make her a loyal and wonderful ninja, kind and strong. However that promise slowly fades away." Hiashi took a deep breath, "This is why I need you." Naruto's eyes turned big. Hiashi continued, "You changed Neji into a better person when you faced him. You went from dead-last in the academy to a great ninja proving everyone, including myself wrong about your skills. On top of that you are unpredictable and many surprises are up your sleeve. I think you are capable of success where I have failed." Hiashi went down to Naruto's height. "I'm asking you, please bring back Hikari Hyuga. I want to see my niece again." Naruto gives him a nod.

Hiashi gladly smiles, "Until then you may start dating Hinata, but I expect you to be successful with this task. You may use any of the Hyuga's resources as long as you are successful." Naruto smiled and gave Hiashi a thumbs up, "I'll do it, and I'll never give up, that's my nindo my ninja way!"

Hiashi looked out the window when Naruto left. "Wherefore art thou, my niece..." He prayed that she come back.

 **That's chapter 1, it's basically buildup. I would love to get at least 50 reviews by the time I finish writing this story so review, favorite and follow! I'm open to any type of review, even if it's a "Nice job." or "Good story." Criticism works too, I would really appreciate the honesty.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked down the street. It was only yesterday that Hiashi gave him his mission to find his missing niece. Naruto thought to himself, 'Okay, this shouldn't be too hard, it's just one Hyuga, but I don't even know where to start?!' Naruto heard someone calling for him. "Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Sakura was walking up to him, or more running than walking. "Is it true, you and Hinata are dating?" She asked with excitement. "Oh, yeah I guess." Naruto responded. "Aww, that's so nice. You know she's been waiting so long for you to notice her so you should treat her well." Sakura said while pointing. "Yeah, I will. But I'm kind of busy now." Sakura wondered, "Oh, what's going on?" Naruto started to explain everything to Sakura, "Well first, Neji has a younger sister and Hiashi says I can continue to be with Hinata if I find her. But I don't even know where she is, or where to start. The only clue I have is this letter." Naruto takes out the letter Hiashi received from Hikari a month ago. Sakura was shocked, "Wow, Neji had a sister and he didn't tell any of us. If you want to find her, maybe you should talk to Shikamaru, he might know where to start, he is smart after all. And maybe Neji himself could help." Naruto thought for a second and then nodded. "Thanks Sakura, I'll go to them." Naruto waved and ran off to find the lazy Nara.

Naruto arrived at the Nara complex in the hidden leaf village. He knocked lightly on the door to not wake up anyone in the house. Shikaku Nara answered the door. "Oh, Naruto Uzumaki, do you require something?" Naruto first bowed to the clan head and then responded, "May I see Shikamaru?" Shikaku let Naruto in for the moment since he had already tried to wake Shikamaru up with no prevail. "Just get him out of bed." Shikaku said before returning to his daily routine. Naruto went up some stairs and reached Shikamaru's room. He was still asleep in his bed. "HEY SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled out in Shikamaru's eardrum. "AH!" Shikamaru jumps up and hits the ground hard. "OW! Naruto what the heck?!" Shikamaru dusts himself off and stretches a little since he was awoken up rudely. "Naruto, what the heck are you doing here this early." Naruto said back with a grin, "It's 8:00, it's not that early, also I need your help." Shikamaru yawns a little, "You couldn't have waited until noon or something to get me?" Shikamaru said with a drowsy tone. "Hehe. Yeah sorry." Naruto replied. "So, since you woke me up, what do you need?" Naruto got right to the point, "I need your help in finding a missing Hyuga." Naruto bluntly said. "A Hyuga huh? Sounds like a lot of work..." Shikamaru laid down on his bed and put his hands on his head like a pillow. "Why should I help, it's just a drag." Naruto groaned, "Oh come on Shikamaru, it's for a good cause. Neji and Hinata both want this too." Shikamaru groaned himself, "Well, maybe, what specifically do you need me to do?" Shikamaru asked. "Well, take a look at this." Naruto takes out the letter from Hikari. "This is the only clue I have, can you analyze it for any traces or other clues?" Shikamaru took the letter and examined it with his eyes. "Hmm, this paper is clearly not from the hidden leaf village. If I compare it to other papers found in different villages I could be able to trace it back to the source." Naruto became excited, "Great, so I can find where this letter came from and then find Hikari!" Shikamaru sighs, "Figured that all on your own? And this girl, Hikari, who exactly is she?" Naruto explained, "Hikari Hyuga is Neji's younger sister, she abandoned the clan 6 years ago." Shikamaru said out in surprise, "Neji has a younger sister? He never told any of us about that. Well I guess I'll do it. I have nothing better to do anyway." Naruto smiled, "Thanks Shikamaru!" Naruto then left the Nara complex with hopes.

Naruto was later approached by Neji Hyuga. "Naruto." Neji came up to Naruto in the middle of the streets. "Oh, hey Neji." Neji walked and talked to him in his eyes. "I heard from Lord Hiashi that you're going to try and find my younger sister." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to try." Neji shook his head, "No one should try, Hikari is a traitor and she is not to be bothered with." Naruto wondered, "Why? Don't you want to see your sister?" Neji sighed, "I guess. But it's best if I don't. I don't want to be with her anymore." Naruto became a little surprised at how odd Neji was acting. "Why don't you?" Naruto asked back. Neji looked towards the ground a little to gather his thoughts. "Because. Hikari is my sister, I gave up on finding her years ago. She broke my heart when she left. Before I blamed her betrayal on fate and gave up looking for her. When you snapped my out of fate and made me stop believing destiny couldn't be changed. I started to look for her again. I spent 1 year doing that, that was when you were away with Jiraiya training. Still no signs of Hikari, I gave up again after. I wouldn't go to believing in fate and destiny again like before, but I gave up all hope of finding Hikari then." Naruto heard Neji's pain he became a little depressed. Neji continued, "I know this may sound like something the old me might say, but don't try, there's no way you'll succeed in bringing Hikari back." Naruto growled, "No way! I promised Lord Hiashi that I'll bring Hikari back, and I never go back on my word because that's my nindo my ninja way! Neji, I'll do this for you and for Hinata!" Neji wondered, "What does Lady Hinata have to do with this?" Naruto explained, "Oh yeah, if I bring Hikari back, Lord Hiashi will let me date Hinata and give me the Hyuga clan's support." Neji mumbled, 'That is so like Hiashi, doing anything to find Hikari. Then again, Naruto did manage to do some incredible things in the past, maybe he really can bring back my sister.' Neji sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll believe you, because I'm going to help. I was the one who let Hikari slip away in the first place, I'll help get her back." Naruto nodded, "Thanks Neji." Another voice came in, "I'll help too." Naruto and Neji turned to see Hinata was walking towards them. "Lady Hinata." Neji said to greet his cousin. "I'll help bring back Hikari, she's like a sister to me." Naruto nodded, "Alright, we'll bring back Hikari Hyuga and we'll never stop until we do!" Neji nodded as well, "Well said Naruto." Hinata agreed, "We'll never give up!"

The next day

Shikamaru came to Naruto with the comparisons of the paper from the letter to the paper of the many villages. There was one thing, the paper was unlike every one of the villages, therefore unknown. However it was paper and came from somewhere. Shikamaru lead Naruto to the ancient scrolls and then showed Naruto an old book. "Naruto, this is only a theory, but it's something I think might be a lead. This book speaks of a village that was hidden in the shadows, it can move from place to place and therefore stay undetected. The rumors are this village is where all missing ninja go to find a home. If this Hyuga is rogue then she might have gone there. Hehe, kind of ironic if you ask me, a girl who's name means 'light' is hiding in the shadows. Again this is only a theory, but it's all I've got, there's no doubt this paper is from a village." Naruto picked up the book and read a few pages, Shikamaru left the room to give him some time, or morely because he wanted to lay down and rest being lazy as always. 'Okay then, the village called the Hidden Shadow Village is just a legend, but it's better than nothing. If it moves I just have to predict where it is and I'll find the village and Hikari.'

Naruto took a look at the map Hiashi had with all the darts, he had a copy saved in his pocket, he took it out and spread it on a table. The darts were everywhere within the 5 nations. There was nowhere left unchecked. Naruto began to see a small thing. In all the places Hiashi checked there were multiple large plains. If the shadow village did warp from place to place, it would often be out of sight and out of mind therefore places like on a large mountain and inside a canyon, or a deep forest would be places ideal for the village to appear.

Naruto had Neji and Hinata meet with him later in the day. "Okay, I think I might have a lead on Hikari. She might be in the Hidden Shadow Village, or at least that's where Shikamaru says she might be." Neji thought and then said, "The shadow village is just a myth, but I guess there's nowhere better to try and start." Hinata nodded, "So where do you think it is?" Naruto took out a large map of the ninja villages. "The shadow village moves from place to place, if it has to appear it has to stay out sight right? So all we have to do is predict where it will next appear." Neji and Hinata thought that was ideal for finding it, but. "But how are we going to predict where it will appear, the shadow village is a myth for a reason." Naruto said out, "Well first we have to find all the possible places a village can appear without being seen. That shouldn't be too hard right?" Neji nodded, "Yes that shouldn't be too hard, however there must be some reason that no one has caught the village before. In that case we should be cautious." Naruto and Hinata nodded back, "Yes."

Within the next week the trio focused on determining possible places for the hidden shadow to appear. There were 20 spots total. A plateau, a mountain summit, a valley, a deep forest, a desert and more. Neji and Hinata managed to convince many Hyuga to help them in searching, unfortunately for them Tsunade didn't offer any help because only 1 missing-nin was not worth sending so many troops after. Hikari's spot in the bingo book was long ignored after the first year, it was a mere C-rank since the bounty was offered 6 years ago. No one cared anymore. Hyuga were deployed in groups to each of the 20 spots the shadow village could appear. Naruto and Hinata were in a spot nearby the hidden leaf outskirts, a deep forest at midnight, they camped out for waiting.

About midnight, Naruto and Hinata sat near a warm fire after eating some caught fish. Naruto brought up some conversation. "Hinata?" Hinata turned to Naruto, "Tell me, what was Hikari like?" Hinata thought to herself for some time, it was so long since she last saw Hikari, even when she was in the clan she was often distant from main family members. "W-well, Hikari is about my age. She has the same eyes, hair probably more. Some people could even say we're twins. I didn't really get to know her well. But I know one thing, she loves her brother more than anything else." Naruto asked, "How do you know that?" Hinata explained, "Hikari always was at Neji's side when he trained, she was always helping him to get stronger, they grew up together. Hikari even took my father's attack that was meant for Neji defending him." Naruto's eyes turned big in inspiration. "Wow, Hikari sounds really nice. She sounds strong too, I don't get why someone like that would leave the clan, even with her reasons." Hinata nodded, she tried to hide it but Naruto noticed a small tear. "Hikari was like a sister to me, I was very hurt when she left. I always wanted to know why she would betray us. I'm sure she's still a nice person inside." Naruto agreed, "Yeah, she can't be that ruthless." Hinata sighed, "I hope we succeed, I really want to see her again." Naruto brought Hinata into a hug. "It's okay Hinata, you can lean on me. I promise I'll bring her back." Hinata rested in Naruto's arms, it felt very warm to her. "Thank you, Naruto."

About midnight, Naruto was awakened by a sound, it was a sound unlike of which her heard before, it was like wind passed by, but yet it had a cold tone to it. Naruto gently shook Hinata to wake her up. "Hinata, wake up, I heard something." Hinata rubbed her eyes and got up. They both looked out of their crafted tent and saw in the distance was a large amount of smoke. "That might be it." Naruto said quietly. Hinata nodded as they both started to sneak their way closer to the smoke. Once really close they stared imagining what might be on the other side. "Okay ready?" Naruto asked. Hinata sucked in her gut and nodded. They held each other's hand and went in the smoke.

Inside the massive smoke, Naruto and Hinata found themselves in a moonlit place. Houses were all around, lanterns all around lighting up the night sky that looked the clearest of anywhere ever. "This is it." Naruto said in awe. "The hidden shadow village." Hinata finished also in awe. "Okay, we're here, now all we have to do is find Hikari Hyuga." Naruto and Hinata walked down a busy street, all around it seemed just like a regular village, it was filled with people. However they soon noticed each of the shinobi that passed by had on a forehead protector that was crossed out with a line, it showed their betrayal of their respective villages. Naruto and Hinata soon came to a large crowd, they were pushed all around and Naruto seemed to lose Hinata in the crowd. "Oh no, I lost Hinata. Now what?!" Naruto continued to walk and soon thought he was lost and that Hinata was also lost. Naruto continued to walk around with his head down in despair and eventually bumped into someone from the back. "Oh sorry." The other person said. 'Wait Hinata!' Naruto looked up thinking that was Hinata's voice, but when Naruto looked up he saw someone else.

It was a girl. Her eyes were pale lavender like Hinata. Her indigo hair was arranged in a long spiked, bladed pattern like Mei the Mizukage. She wore a white coat with lavender highlights that ran to her knees, white leggings, and shinobi sandals, around her neck was a forehead protector that showed the Konoha symbol slashed out, on her coat's upper arm was the Hyuga crest, however it had a tear through it. She had the same skin tone as Hinata did, close to the the same voice as well. The only different between the 2 was the hairstyle and clothing. "It's you..." Naruto trailed off with his sentence, he knew he was looking at Hikari Hyuga.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stood there in his state like he was trying to spy on someone. 'Wow, she looks just like Hinata. I almost can't tell the difference. Although it's obvious, her father and Hinata's father are twins.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Hikari seeing all the resemblances between the 2. "Is there a problem?" Hikari asked. 'Even her voice is like Hinata's.' Naruto thought before answering, "Oh, no, I'm just glad I found you." Hikari was confused at that statement, "Found me?" Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Hikari Hyuga right?" Hikari nodded to confirm, "Yeah that's me, who are you? You seem to know me." Naruto responded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Hikari thought for a second, "Oh right. You're that kid who my family told me to stay away from. The jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox. It's an honor." Hikari bowed to show her respect. "It's nice to see you've grown up. Though I'm surprised the village isn't in ruins yet. What brings you to the hidden shadow village?" Naruto was about to answer when Hinata came up behind Hikari. "Naruto." Hikari turned around to see Hinata. The 2 Hyuga stared at each other, it was like looking in a mirror. "Hinata Hyuga." Hikari said with anger in her tone. "Hikari Hyuga." Hinata said back with a similar angry tone. Hikari spoke after about another minute of staring, "So, what brings the Hyuga heiress and the nine-tailed jinchuuriki to the village hidden in the shadows?" Hikari asked, though she had a pretty good idea of why they would be in the village, and it wasn't because they forsook the leaf village. Hinata runs into a full hug to Hikari. Hinata let some tears run as she felt reunited with one who was like a sister. "I missed you Hikari." Hikari closed her eyes and let Hinata enjoy the moment and then gently pushed her off.

"Hikari, we're not here to fight, we're here to bring you back to the Hyuga clan." Naruto said while holding onto Hinata. Hikari scoffs, "Not on your life. The Hyuga clan is dead to me." Hinata said back, "But Hikari, the clan is really worried about you. You have to come with us! Please!" Hikari wasn't amused and she angrily said, "No, that's never going to happen. Besides, I assume the clan means only the branch family?" Hinata flinched at that statement. "No it's." Hikari interrupts Hinata's statement, "We both know the main branch couldn't care less about me. They only want another branch slave for the family, that's a life I'd rather die than go back to." Hinata shook her head, "No, my father Hiashi is the one who wants you to return. Please!" Hinata pleaded. Hikari didn't find a sob story anything more convincing. "Even if Hiashi really wanted me to return, the clan is past to me, and I like to leave the past in the past and focus on the future." Hinata let out a tear, "No, please you have to come with us, the clan really misses you, please Hikari! Neji is worried sick about you too!" Hikari looked down, "Neji...my brother. If he misses me, why isn't he here? Neji is delusional to me. He is also past." Naruto explains, "Neji is somewhere else, but he'll be here soon too." Hikari didn't care about that, "Don't bother, I'm not returning. I will NOT be a caged bird again!" Hinata had only noticed now, the caged bird seal was gone without a mark. "How did you remove the seal?" She asked. Hikari bluntly explained, "A technique I developed, when I left I also took one of the scrolls for the caged bird seal and reversed its technique to form mine." Hinata thought to herself, 'Hikari is in so much pain.'

Hinata mentions, "If you come back, I swear that you'll be treated fairly. Hiashi wants you to be part of the main family too." Hikari once again shook her head, "No, even if that was the offer, the Hyuga clan is my past, and it's staying there. In this village I can be free, like my father wanted me to be." Hinata said in argument, "No, your father wanted you to be free, but not abandoning the clan." Hikari snapped back, "Don't say what my father wanted! A main family member has no right to say anything about him! He died for the main family, you shouldn't be saying anything!" Hinata took a step back in fear. "Hikari, please, just come with us. We're your family. Family stays together." Hikari debates, "Family also treats each other with respect and fairness, the main and branch families do anything but that." Hinata looked at the ground in shame. "But..." Hikari then said, "If they clan really wants me to come back, you can go tell your pathetic family, stuck-up father, and weakling sister to go forget the idea and rot their own feelings."

Hinata without missing a beat tackles Hikari onto the floor. She held her palm up and hesitated to strike. Hinata's arm shook with decisional choice anxiety. Hikari held her palm up and a burst of wind blasted into Hinata's chest and repelled her off. Naruto catches Hinata before she hit the ground and put her down. "I figured as much." Hikari said with an angry tone. "You and I are so much alike, yet I was always the stronger one." Naruto grew angry now as well. "Why you. Look here! We're not leaving until you come with us! Even if it's by force!" Hikari sighs, "You won't give up huh? Fine I'll offer you a deal." This spiked Naruto and Hinata's attention. "If Hinata can defeat me in battle, I'll return to the Hyuga clan no arguments. If I win, the two of you will never leave this village alive." Naruto's eyes turned big in surprise. The deal was if Hinata won the mission's over with an easy fight. However the penalty was death if she lost. "Well those are my terms, come find me when you have made up your mind, you have until noon tomorrow at most." A large whirlwind spirals around Hikari and she was gone in the wind.

Naruto and Hinata rented out a hotel room in the village for the night, it could be their last night. "Hinata?" Naruto went up to her. "Are you going to take the deal?" Naruto asks. Hinata held her hands to her face. "I don't know Naruto. I want Hikari to return to the village, but I don't want..." Hinata couldn't finish the thought. "To die?" Naruto finished. Hinata shook her head surprising Naruto. "No, it's you I don't want to die. I love you Naruto, and I'd die for you." Naruto sat down next to Hinata. "Don't say that, don't even think about it. Hinata, if you die, I'll be hurt more than anything." Hinata smiled at him, "Thank you Naruto." She thought to herself and blushed, 'I mean so mean so much to Naruto, I'm so happy.' Naruto asked, "Are you going to do it?" Hinata sucked in, "Yes, I have to. I said I would help you bring Hikari back. I never go back on my word." Naruto smiled at that statement. "That's your, no our ninja way." Naruto said making Hinata blush more. They slept through the night knowing tomorrow was a big day.

The next day at noon. Naruto and Hinata found Hikari in the middle of a large field on the top of a field. "Hikari." Hinata said though Hikari knew Hinata was there with Byakugan. "Hinata, I didn't think you'd take this deal, but I guess it's time for this." Hinata and Hikari stood on alternate sides of the field the wind blew on them. "Before we begin, I will give you one more chance to give it up, unless you feel like dying today." Hinata didn't make direct eye contact at first, but then she turned back, 'No, I won't run. Naruto is watching me, I have to be brave.' Hinata said back boldly, "I won't run." Hikari nodded, "Very well, let's do this." The skies turned darker and cloudy. Hinata and Hikari both activate their Byakugan making their eye veins bulge.

Hinata and Hikari charge at each other with incredible force. Hinata makes the first strike, throwing a powerful attack with merely 2 fingers, but blue chakra bursted out as Hikari blocked the attack. "HA!" Hikari makes a counterstrike making Hinata sidestep and block the strike, blue chakra bursted from her shot as well. Hinata and Hikari continue to strike each other with powerful palm strikes utilizing the gentle fist technique, the signature taijutsu of the Hyuga that used powerful accurate attacks to block off the opponent's chakra points and attack their internal organs. Their feet skid on the ground kicking up little dust as they continue to go at each other. Hikari jumps back barely avoiding Hinata's attack to her stomach. Hinata and Hikari take their distance and wait for the right time to strike. Naruto as he watched the battle, 'They're both amazing, so skilled. But Hikari, something tells me I haven't even began to see her true powers. I hope Hinata's going to be alright.' Hinata and Hikari charge at each other again and repel each other with their palm attacks. "Not bad Hinata, you've improved." Hinata spoke, "Tell me." Hikari wondered, "Tell you what?" Hinata continued, "Tell me why you requested this type of deal, you wouldn't bet your life on one battle. That's not the type of person you are." Hikari shrugged, "Yes you're right, I wouldn't, but I wanted to see the power of the main family. If the heir is able to defeat me, then I may realize that the Hyuga is worth going back to, if I can improve further as a kunoichi. However if the heir loses to me, I have no use for a family such as the Hyuga." Hinata trembled and her fist shook, "Is that all you see the Hyuga as, a tool to become stronger? The Hyuga is your family." Hikari scoffs, "Says you, the Hyuga thinks of me, Neji, all the branch family like slaves, just people to use as sacrifices for the main family, how do you think that feels to us, having our destiny chosen without our consent? I'll make that all stop someday." Hinata thought to herself, "No, we don't see you as slaves, we see you as allies, we're united under one name." Hikari didn't even believe one word she said, "As you think. I managed to rid myself of the accursed seal, imagine if I rid the other branch family members, the branch family could overthrow the main family, then we'll see how you like it." Hinata charged in and threw her palm attack, Hikari easily avoided it and held her palm to Hinata's chest. "Eight-trigrams Force Palm." Hikari's palm glows blue and an enormous chakra bursts out through her palm and blasts Hinata backwards and onto the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled out as Hinata is blasted into the air and crashes onto the ground. Naruto runs over to her, but Hikari stops him. "Interfere and you automatically lose the deal. Got it Naruto?" Naruto growls and backs off. Hinata laid and tried to get up, but odd electricity pulsed through her body making her paralyzed. "W-what, w-was that?" Hinata asked trying hard to get out words. Hikari explains, "The eight-trigrams force palm. A technique I made myself. It turns chakra into electricity and I sent a shockwave from my palm through your body leaving you paralyzed." Hinata tried to move, but the paralysis kept her down. "Now to end this." Hikari jumped up and slammed her palm down on Hinata's back making her gasp and cough up a little blood. "Do you give up?" Hikari asked. Hinata could barely move and her back hurt like crazy, "N-no, I-I, w-won't give up. I-I d-don't go b-back on my w-word." Hikari sighs, "If you insist on going on, then I'll." Hikari jumps back and waits. "I want you to give me your full strength, otherwise this battle would have been a waste of time." Hinata struggled to get up, but she suddenly disappeared in smoke. 'A shadow clone? Since when?' Hinata came up behind Hikari with her palm ready to attack. "Go Hinata!" Naruto said happy that Hinata used one of his old tricks. 'Of course, when I slammed her back, she substituted in the commotion, very impressive.' Hikari thought as Hinata came down. "HA!" Hinata slams down, but Hikari jumped away without even looking in Hinata's direction. Hikari said, "Even the highest heir to the lowest of warriors should know it's near impossible to sneak up on a Hyuga." Hikari holds 2 fingers to her mouth. "Wind Style, Great Breach!" An enormous spiral of wind blasts from Hikari to Hinata sending her flying back and against the ground hard. "Hinata no!" Naruto yells out. Hinata shook while she got back up using more strength. "Come on Hinata, fight back!" Naruto cheered out. 'Thank you Naruto. I will.' Hinata activates her twin lion fist. "Here I go. Gentle step, Twin Lion fist!" Hinata jumps at Hikari with her twin lion fist, "Rotation." Hikari rotates with incredible speed and deflects the attack completely. Hinata goes flying into the air and lands doing 2 flips. "Pant. pant." She looked to see Hikari's rotation had left a crater in the ground. 'It's the same as brother Neji's rotation.' Hinata thought to herself comparing the 2 rotations.

Naruto also noticed that technique, 'It's the eight-trigrams palm rotation, Neji used it in my battle during the chunin exams. I couldn't get past it with taijutsu alone.' Hinata thinks to herself, 'Okay, the rotation has it's weaknesses. I have to exploit them.' Hinata runs at Hikari and takes out 5 shuriken and throws them. "Rotation!" Hikari rotates deflecting all the shuriken with ease. "HA!" Hinata attacks just as the rotation ends, 'I've got her.' Hikari smirks as Hinata misses her mark and Hikari grabs hold of Hinata's right arm and pokes it with 2 fingers. "Urgh..urgh.." Hinata could feel the chakra in her arm weaken from the blow. 'She got my chakra point, not good.' Hinata could see herself that her arm had several chakra points blocked off. Looking at Hikari's arm it wasn't blocked off as much. 'Let's see her dodge me this time.' Hikari holds her palm to Hinata's chest, "Eight-trigrams force palm." Hikari unleashes force palm again sending Hinata backwards and sending electricity through her body. Hinata hits the ground hard. "Pant...pant..." Hikari mumbles, "So this is all the main family has, quite pathetic for an heir to be unable to defeat me. Give me more of your true strength." Hikari generates a sphere of wind in her 2 hands. "Eight-trigrams Wind Sphere." Hikari unleashes her version of the eight-trigrams air ball. Hinata was struggling to stand up because of the paralysis from the force palm attack. "AH!" Hinata is hit directly in the stomach by the wind sphere, she is knocked down once more.

Hinata could barely get up she panted hard trying to gather up more chakra, but it was extremely difficult now. Hinata was about to fall when Naruto spoke up. "No Hinata! Don't fall, think of what will happen to you, to us and your clan if you do!" Hinata opened her eyes and stood. 'He's right, if I don't give it my all, I'll die here, I have to win.' Hikari nods, "So you're still able to stand, not bad. Eight-trigrams Wind Sphere." Hikari unleashes around wind sphere at Hinata. Hinata imagines the diagram of the Hyuga beneath her. She sighs then activates her technique. "Eight-trigrams defense, 64 palms!" Hinata moves her arms in a rotational fashion not actually rotating herself, but it stopped the wind sphere from going any further. "Hmm, not bad, you've come up with your own version of the eight-trigrams palm rotation. It's impressive indeed, but not enough." Hikari focuses and activates another technique, "Ninja art, Tornado Eye." Hikari's body becomes covered with a cloak of wind chakra. "This is something that can only be learned outside of the restrictions of the Hyuga!" Hikari charges at Hinata with incredible speed and nails her directly in the chest with a powerful impact sending her backwards into a street lamp.

"Is that all you've got? You'll never win with that strength. Come on, the Hyuga heiress should be stronger than this." Hikari said while the wind cloak pulsed with chakra. Hinata could barely move now, she felt as if she got hit by a cannonball. 'Hikari's too strong.. how am I supposed to win? There's only one more chance. I have to try.' Hinata gets up once more panting, blood was spilling from her mouth. "Ha...ha..." Hinata takes a special stance, it was very familiar to both Hikari and Naruto. "That's." Hikari observed Hinata's stance. 'The stance is for one of the most ancient and special moves of the Hyuga. The eight-trigrams 64 palms maneuver.' The eight-trigrams 64 palms was a technique meant for the main branch and only the main branch of the Hyuga, it struck 64 times at a person's chakra points sealing off all the chakra in the body rendering the opponent injured or even unconscious and unable to use chakra. However just from plain observation Neji and Hikari managed to learn the technique purely by skill and natural ability, this was one of the reasons the 2 siblings were considered the most talented of the Hyuga. "Eight-trigrams." Hinata began. She would use the last of her power to attack using this technique, hopefully if it hits the battle would be over. However the thing was Hinata hadn't fully perfected the eight-trigrams 64 palms like Neji did, this put her at a disadvantage. 'I have to try.' Hinata took a big step in. "Eight-trigrams, 2 palms!" Hikari unleashes her attack too, "Eight-trigrams 2 palms!" Hinata's first attack collided with Hikari's attack which was almost a mirror reflection of her attack. In unison they call out. "4 palms!" Their palms collide head on not giving either of them the advantage. "8 palms!" Hinata felt pain gather in her right arm from the previous blow. 'No.' Hinata falls backwards before she could unleash her next attack, but Hikari continued and struck. "16 plams!" Hikari stopped there only she could have continued, Hinata felt even weaker having 8 chakra points shut off.

"Ha...ha..." Hinata panted hard, she could see Hikari hadn't taken much damage at all. "Come on Hinata, you can do it!" Naruto yelled out. 'I know Naruto. But I feel so much pain. No I have to try.' Hikari unleashes, "Wind Style, Great Breach!" A massive wind stream blows at Hinata who was close to motionless. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled out, Hinata snapped her eyes open at the final minute. She drives a twin lion fist into the wind style attack making it explode. "Ha...ha..." Hikari thought to herself, 'She used her twin lion fist's fire to absorb part of my wind jutsu and weaken the damage. Quite strategic.' Hinata panted hard. "I can do this." Hinata charges in for another attack with the same stance as before.

"Eight-trigrams." Hinata.

"Eight-trigrams." Hikari.

"2 palms!" In unison.

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!"

"64 PALMS!"

The 2 Hyuga pierce each other's attacks with the same chakra force making each and every hit be repelled. Hinata felt accomplishment doing the attack for the first time, however her success was short lived when she noticed Hikari was still charging at her.

"128 PALMS!"

Hikari drives another 64 palms into Hinata for a total of 128 consecutive palm attacks. Hinata fell right back and her body went numb and she fell onto the ground her body was punctured with hits on her chakra points as they were sealed off. "HINATA!" Naruto yelled as she fell backwards. 'I'm sorry Naruto...I tried...' Hinata thought as she fell down losing the match.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata went flying backwards and onto the ground. 'No...' She couldn't move a muscle, her entire body felt like it was numb and she couldn't breathe easily as well. Naruto went over to Hinata instantly. "Hinata! Hinata speak to me." Naruto said while analyzing her injuries. Hinata barely opened her eyes and spoke softly, "Naruto...I'm sorry." Hinata went unconscious after that. "Hinata, no come on, stay with me." Naruto didn't know much medical jutsu nor knowledge so he was at a loss for what to do. "Don't worry, she merely needs rest, I didn't fatally wound her. She'll come around in about an hour or so, but she won't be able to fight that hard again, not with her injuries." Hikari said to Naruto. Naruto growled and glared at the condition Hikari put Hinata. "Anyways, that was the deal. You and her will remain here, how would you like to die?" Naruto roared out, "STOP TALKING NONSENSE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Hikari sneers at him, "She was going to die eventually, perhaps you would like to join her." Naruto created 2 shadow clones quickly and created a rasengan which quickly turned into a rasenshuriken. 'I used up too much chakra. I can't fight him fully.' Hikari grunts readying her rotation to try and endure the shot. "WIND STYLE RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto unleashes his rasenshuriken at Hikari with as much force as he could generate. Suddenly a large red shuriken came in from nowhere and slashed right through Naruto's rasenshuriken making it split into 2 and explode. "AH!" Naruto and Hikari are engulfed in a massive dust cloud. In the dust Naruto could make out another figure standing with Hikari, red eyes pulsed making a scary image. When the dust cleared Naruto could see the figure in front of him.

Another girl about Hikari's height and age. She had long black hair and she wore a large black coat that ran to her ankles, although her arms were not in the sleeves making the coat look more like a cape. Under the coat was a black tee and pants. Naruto could make out her eyes as Sharingan, though they were unlike Sasuke's Sharingan, it resembled Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan only with a slight twist. "Hikari, what's going on?" The girl asked. "Sidra, I thought you'd come around sometime or another, I was just having a little battle with the Hyuga heiress." Sidra turned to her teammate. "The shadow village is forbidden to leaf ninja, you know that, why didn't you alert anyone?" Hikari responded, "I wanted to test my skills, they wanted to take me back to the leaf village. I'm done doing that so now we can alert someone." The one now called Sidra turned to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki the nine-tailed jinchuuriki and Hinata Hyuga the Hyuga heiress. I can never forgive those who try and trespass on the shadow village's grounds." Naruto thought, 'Oh great, first it was Hikari and now I have to deal with someone else. She's got the Sharingan too, it looks like Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan and she stopped my rasenshuriken like nothing, she's powerful for sure.' Naruto said out, "We want to bring Hikari back to the Hyuga clan, her family wants her back." Sidra scoffs, "Like that's going to happen. I'm assuming this battle was to decide whether or not Hikari would go with you or not. Clearly since Hinata is hurt and unconscious, you failed the battle. 2 against 1 is unfair, therefore if you want to fight, I'm your opponent."

Naruto took another look at Hinata, she wasn't going to be able to move on her own plus she was unconscious and injured. However Naruto had been in enough battles to know the enemy would never let you escape, it would be even harder if he had to carry Hinata. "Okay, but if I win, you have to let the both of us go." Naruto said to Sidra. "That's not possible, even if you win against me, I can't let you leave the village. I'm sure Hikari can't either." Hikari nodded, "We had a deal, if Hinata won, I'll go with you, if she lost you both meet your end in the shadow village." Sidra thought to herself, 'It's not like Hikari to make that deal. Betting her life on one battle, I know she won the deal, but that's risky. She must really have needed this battle. I won't question it now.' Sidra spoke up, "However if you win, I'll give you a window to leave. Is that fair?" Naruto growled, it wasn't very fair, but he took what he could get. "You're on!" Naruto yelled out. Wind blew on Naruto and Sidra as the battle began.

Naruto charged at Sidra with his 2 shadow clones creating a rasengan in his right hand. "RASENGAN!" Naruto drives a rasengan into Sidra, only he found that he hit Sidra, but he passed right through her and crashed into the ground behind her. "You won't defeat me that easily." Sidra turns around and looks at Naruto's dumb attempt to attack her. 'How did she do that...' Naruto angrily thinks at his failed attempt to attack Sidra. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Sidra makes multiple hand signs and breathes a fireball. Naruto jumps away at the last minute avoiding the fireball that blew the rock behind him up. 'That was close...I've got to use sage mode.' Naruto holds his hands in a sign. "Sage mode." Naruto's body becomes engulfed in a orange aura and he gains a red coat and his eyes turn from sapphire to amber with orange highlights. "This is sage mode. We'll see how it goes." Naruto generates another rasenshuriken with his 2 clones. "Here we go. Okay, smoke bombs." His 2 clones throw 2 smoke bombs to hide the rasenshuriken. Naruto unleashes his rasenshuriken. Sidra generates immense fire chakra in her hand which turns into a red fire version of Naruto's rasenshuriken. "Fire Style, Inferno Shuriken!" The 2 shurikens collide and cancel each other out in a massive explosion blowing away all the smoke. 'He's gone.' Naruto comes down on Sidra with 2 rasengans but he finds that he merely passes through her and hits the ground below as Sidra disappeared in the collision. Sidra seemed to be completely unharmed in front of Naruto. "That's all you've got?" Sidra jumps up and takes out some shuriken, "Fire Style, Phoenix flower jutsu." The shurikens catch on fire and burst in multiple shots at Naruto. Naruto jumps in the air avoiding the several shuriken, his sage mode allowed him to move a lot faster than normal. Naruto throws shuriken himself however they simply pass through Sidra like nothing. Naruto charges at her with 4 shadow clones also ready they ran around changing their order to confuse Sidra. 'He can't confuse me.' Naruto jumps in the air. 'There's the real one.' Sidra kicks the Naruto on the far left making the others disappear in smoke. "Make all the clones you want, my mangekyou sharingan will see through it." Sidra tosses Naruto onto the ground. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Sidra unleashes a large fireball from her mouth. Naruto makes a quick substitution and the fireball hits a log. 'A substitution jutsu.' Naruto comes from behind Sidra with his rasengan ready. "Rasengan!" The attack once again passes through Sidra not hitting the target. Sidra turns and comes back at Naruto with a powerful kick making him go into the air. Sidra closes her right eye and blood spills from it. "Amaterasu."

Naruto heard this technique from Kakashi before. It was an inextinguishable black fire that could burn as hot as the sun. The fire could burn through even other flames, and can't be extinguished by normal means. If one is hit by it, it's pretty likely death as a result. Naruto made a quick jump as fast as he could and barely avoided the eye contact of Sidra. Sidra didn't lose him easily and continued to look at him with the black flames following in hot pursuit. Not even someone like Minato the yellow flash could avoid being caught by a technique that merely required eye contact from the user. "Amaterasu..." Sidra said again the black flames consumed Naruto in flames. "AH!" Naruto yelled out his body and skin were being burned alive. "Nar-u-to..." Hinata had just regained some consciousness, though she was still hurt and paralyzed from the lack of chakra, she got the worse of it watching her love being burned alive. "AHHHH! AHHHH!" Naruto yelled out. Sidra finally cancels the jutsu seeing she didn't need to further injure him, she didn't need the nine-tails dead, not yet. Naruto was burned alive, he was barely conscious now. "Ugh..." Naruto could barely speak, it was a miracle he was still breathing, or was it?

Naruto disappeared in smoke. 'A shadow clone.' Sidra turned around to find Naruto and a Naruto shadow clone coming up behind her with 2 rasengans ready. "It's futile." Naruto passes through Sidra once more, however this time he had a plan. Naruto hits the ground just next to Sidra his rasengan exploded and purple smoke was shot everywhere. 'He implanted a smoke bomb in his rasengan, and used the wind capabilities and dust to make a giant smokescreen. Impressive, even so he can't hit me.' Sidra then heard a sound of a rasengan hitting something else, perhaps the ground and then she heard a scream and then footsteps. Sidra looked around with her Sharingan and saw something mysterious. She saw no chakra nearby her other than herself. 'So, he made me get so caught up in the battle and tricked me so he could escape. It's not like leaf shinobi to run, but I guess I'll have to hunt him down now.' When the smoke cleared Sidra saw no one around her, she replayed the sounds she heard and came up with some predictions on what just occurred. 'If I'm correct, Naruto made a smokescreen with his rasengan and shadow clone, he then nailed Hikari with a rasengan when she was off guard, he grabbed Hikari and Hinata and managed to slip away all in before I could find out he did so. He's troublesome indeed.' Sidra warped herself away using her Sharingan.

Hours later, Naruto had settled in a dark alley where no one would think to look for him, a light fire flickered in the night. Naruto had bound Hikari's wrists behind her back with rope that he infused chakra into to cancel out her chakra. It was a trick he learned from Kakashi when it came to restraining people since Kakashi tied Naruto to stump during training. Hinata was still healing, she would be back at full strength in about a week she damage was severe, but she wouldn't die. "Ugh..." Naruto looked over to see Hikari was regaining consciousness from previously being knocked out by Naruto's rasengan. "Where am I?" Hikari immediately noticed she couldn't move her wrists. "She's awake." Naruto went over to her. "Where am I? What happened?" Naruto chuckled for an explanation. "Well, I kinda knocked you out and tied you up." He said with his hand on his head and a grin as if this was funny. "So you're kidnapping me?" Hikari asked bluntly. "Yes, you're going back to the Hyuga clan, whether you like it or not." Hikari shook her head, "Like you could ever escape easily. The shadow village's military will be coming after you the moment Sidra reports you in." Naruto hadn't thought about that, heck he barely thought at all. "Well, either way, I'm bring you back, and you won't complain." Hikari in a sarcastic voice said, "Oh sure. What did you do last night Hikari? Oh nothing just got kidnapped by Naruto Uzumaki and being forced into slavery by my own family, hows that sound?" Naruto grunted, "Don't try and trick me! Did you seriously think I'm that dumb." Hikari said, "In a word, yes." Naruto face planted instantly. "Okay I walked right into that one..." Naruto looked slightly around, 'I'm having a hard time resisting, it's like I'm talking to Hinata!' Naruto held his head in pain. "AH!" Naruto went to go lie down and get some rest. Hikari thought to herself, 'Naruto Uzumaki is some ninja, he may hold me captive, but he managed to capture me avoiding Sidra, it's impressive. And Hinata, I can tell he likes her, and she likes him back.' Hikari smiled, 'Hehe, young love always made me soft.' Hikari decided to get some rest, it wasn't long before Naruto would be captured.

The next morning, Naruto had woken up early and taken time to try and figure out how he was going to escape the village alive. He had thought escaping through the underground tunnels, but he needed to plan this out right, if he screwed up it would mean his death, and not only death, death with regret, regret that he didn't fulfill his promise to Hiashi and Neji. Naruto had thought of it personally, then he had an idea. Naruto went over to Hikari who was stilling with nowhere to go. "Hikari, tell me how can I escape the village uncaught?" He asked. Hikari responded, "The simple truth is there is no way you can escape uncaught." Naruto pulled her by her shirt up so they were seeing eye to eye. "You're in no place to not tell me everything, now spill!" Naruto yelled out. Hikari wasn't really scared, but she could tell he wasn't going to give up. "Fine. The underground route. I know one route that has the lowest chances of getting caught. There's no other way." Naruto went through the map following Hikari's directions, he confirmed it, this route was abandoned and old, the perfect place if you wanted to sneak someone out of the city. "One more thing. Sidra knows I've been captured, you won't even make it to the tunnels if you don't do anything about it." Naruto growled, it was doubtful that Hikari was lying about that. "Maybe..." Naruto turned to look at Hinata, she was almost healed so that she could walk. He then looked back at Hikari and then turned his head between the 2. "Hinata? How good are you at acting?" Hinata seemed to be confused by that question. "I'm decent, I guess." Hinata responded with a question in here tone. "Good." Naruto only said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Sidra walked along the sidewalk, she was figuring out what to do about her kidnapped friend. However her plans wouldn't be long since 'Hikari' came right up to her. Sidra immediately spoke up to her. "Hikari, you escaped?" She asked bluntly. Hinata had never actually done this before, she only applied a little chakra to change her hairstyle and took Hikari's clothing to make herself identical. "Y-yes." Hinata replied. Sidra nodded, "Good, now I don't have to worry about you. We'll stay on the lookout for the fugitives, if you see them don't be hesitant to alert the authorities. Above all else, don't let yourself be captured, we know you're their target." Hinata nodded politely. "I'll go scout the general area with the others, you just find somewhere safe." Sidra activated her Sharingan and she disappeared. Hinata sighed, 'That was close, I'm glad she didn't figure it out.' It was pure luck that Hinata and Hikari looked identical and had similar chakra signatures, the only problem was Hinata didn't know half the jutsu Hikari did, nor was she as bold or risk-taking as Hikari. Politeness was the same so she still had a chance to fool them. It worked now, but who knew how long it would work.

Naruto and Hikari were stilling in another alley. Hikari spoke angrily, "If you seriously think that Hinata can play herself off as me, you've got a screw loose. We may look identical, but she's nothing like me when it comes to personality or jutsu strength and knowledge. It's only a matter of time until someone notices the difference and figures it out." Naruto knew all this, he needed to get out of the shadow village while he had the chance to. He decided he would leave that night. "Hinata does her best, I know she'll buy us enough time to escape." Hikari sighed, 'He's got spirit that's for sure, though he's not that intelligent, I don't know what Hinata sees in him, but it's not his smarts that makes him attractive.' Naruto took out some ramen that he bought from the vendors while using a transformation jutsu to fake his appearance and identity. "You're a fan of ramen?" Hikari asked seeing Naruto eat ramen like he was born to do it. "Yeah! Ramen is the best! You have to give me this recipe!" Naruto found the shadow village's ramen was really good, maybe even more good than Ichiraku. "I don't know the recipe, do I look like a ramen chef to you?" Naruto answered back, "No, you just look a lot like Hinata... I kinda want to hug and kiss you!" Hikari was currently wearing Hinata's attire as Hinata stole hers. Hikari blushed a little, 'Kiss me? I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted...' Hikari didn't exactly have love in her life, it wasn't relevant to her, not yet at least. "You really are an interesting person." Hikari said back. Naruto wondered, "Interesting how?" He asked. Hikari explained further, "Well, Hinata seems to like you very much, I can tell from her expressions towards you. I don't see what exactly she does like about you, your spirit is high, but you're kind of lacking in the brain." Naruto face faulted. "You jerk! Who are you to say who's smarter!" Hikari said back, "Well, I did score a perfect 100 on my academy test and my jonin test." Naruto face faulted again. "I shouldn't have asked..." Hikari giggled a little at Naruto's humor. Naruto snapped back, "Look here Hikari, Hinata likes me for me, so don't go insulting me!" Hikari nodded, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Hikari bluntly said. Naruto was surprised Hikari was so polite all of a sudden. 'Wow, she's polite. That's not what people normally do when they're kidnapped, but. I guess she's just nice. Then again, Hinata did say she's still a nice person on the inside.' Naruto took another look at Hikari and imagined the slight chance in hairstyle. 'There's that look. It's the same. Hinata just looks so cute when she does that.' Naruto leaned in and hugged Hikari tight. 'What is he doing?' Hikari thought. Naruto got caught up in his daydream he didn't really know what he was doing himself. "Hinata.." Naruto mumbled. 'He thinks I'm Hinata, he's so idio..well, he's in love, I guess I can't blame him.' Hikari let Naruto enjoy the moment and then made fun of him when Naruto finally snapped from it.

Hinata was hiding in the apartment address Hikari gave her. It was her apartment, Hinata confirmed it there was everything Hikari needed. Some copies of her outfit, weapons and training equipment. Hinata took a look around she saw in Hikari's room on a shelf was a large array of pictures in frames. "Hikari..." Hinata said quietly. On the shelf were pictures of Hyuga. Hikari and Neji's mother and father. Hiashi, Neji, and even Hinata. "My charm..." Hinata looked at the end of the shelf was a Hyuga charm that Hinata gave to Hikari for her 5th birthday. "She kept it all these years, maybe she still does care for me." Hinata looked to her left there was one more thing on the shelf, it was a card written to Hinata on the cover. Hinata picked it off the shelf and began to read it. "Dear Hinata, if this card ever gets to you I want you to know that I'm leaving the Hyuga, it's hard for me, but please don't worry. I chose this, so please don't worry about me. I probably would never say this, but here goes. I love you, Neji, Hanabi. I only seek freedom, and I promise, one day I'll bring freedom to you too, this is for you, all of you and of course my father. I doubt this letter will get to you or anyone for that matter, but if you read this, please forgive me, I meant good in the end." Hinata held the card close to her heart as a tear came out of her eye. 'Hikari, she still cares. I knew she didn't mean all those things she said. Hikari is just in so much pain, but she did it for us.' Hinata spent some minute thinking about what she had just read, then she took the charm off the shelf and wore it like Hikari would along with packing all the pictures into a bag. 'I'll get this to her before we take her back.'

Naruto peaked his head outside the black alley before he went any further. The shadow village's forces were swarming the city with guard. The thing was if there was one leaf shinobi more were either with him/her or close behind for backup. "Let's go." Naruto pushes Hikari forcefully forward towards the next alley without being seen he held a kunai to her back in the case she tried to get someone's attention. Naruto turned backwards instantly at the sight that someone was looking his way and he managed to avoid being caught. Hinata ran along the rooftops of the city, it wasn't attracting attention since Hikari often did that as well. Trouble was on the way when someone else came up to Hinata. "Hey Hikari." Hinata turned around trying her best not to give into shock like she normally would. She saw another girl, about her age, she had gray-white hair, purple eyes, a large red triple bladed scythe on her back, a black mini-skirt that was torn up and dirty, black shorts, and a necklace that was a perfect circle with an equilateral triangle inside it. "Hikari, you're late for training, come on." The girl said. "I-I c-can't come, I-I h-have to go somewhere." Hinata stuttered. The girl in front of her sighed, "Okay then. I won't stop you, but why are you stuttering? That's not like you Hikari." The girl asked, Hinata's sweat dropped at that mention. "I'm not!" She said quickly. "Okay then, see you around Hikari." A portal that was the same symbol as the girl's necklace appears behind her and she disappears into it. "Phew.." Hinata sighed, she couldn't keep it up, and she needed to avoid training at all costs because she couldn't perform the same jutsu as Hikari could. The gentle fist and trigram techniques were no sweat, but Hikari knew several techniques revolving around the wind nature, such as the Eight-Trigrams Wind Sphere and the Great Breach technique, Hinata's chakra nature revolved around either fire or water natures, wind was something she was not capable of.

Hinata a few hours later was approached by Sidra. "Hikari, our sensei needs us. Don't even think about leaving because you skipped the last one." Hinata had no time to think as Sidra held her hand and warped them both to the training field. It was large and flat, rocks and trees all around for targets. Hinata saw the gray-haired girl she ran into earlier along with an adult figure. He had on a jonin vest that was black instead of green. A sword was on his back like he was a samurai. "Taka-sensei, we're ready." Sidra said to the one called Taka. "Excellent, we're all here. Today we'll focus on our long ranged attacks. Those rocks over there, hit them." Sidra was up first, she stood about 100 meters from the rocks. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sidra unleashes fireball jutsu from the long range and completely destroys one of the rocks hitting it dead on. "Good job Sidra." Taka briefly mentions, "Next up? Yukiko?" Yukiko walks up to the same distance Sidra was at and unleashes a large wind cutter from her scythe cutting the rock in half from the long range, it was clear both kunoichi had immense control and skill. "Good as well. Hikari?" Taka looked at 'Hikari.' Hinata was feeling complete anxiety, she didn't know what Hikari would do in the situation. She just wanted to leave, but that would tip the other 3 that she wasn't Hikari. Hinata nodded and stood at the distance from the rocks. 'Okay, I have to try my best.' Hinata activates her Byakugan to help aim thrusts her palm with the skills she knew, "Eight-trigrams air palm!" Hinata unleashes the eight-trigrams air palm, a air palm goes from her distance right to the rock smashing it to pieces. "Sigh." Hinata was relieved that she actually pulled it off. "Good job Hikari, but you normally use eight-trigrams wind sphere for this training, is there something wrong?" Taka knew his students inside and out like every sensei did, Hinata knew she couldn't fool him for long. Hinata thought fast, "I-I just wanted to try something else this time. Is that wrong?" She said hoping that would do as a lie. "No, it is not, continue on Hikari." Taka said.

Later, "Okay, now comes the last part of today's training. Sidra, Hikari, I want you to spar for a little. Yukiko you can leave for now." Yukiko nodded and then disappeared in the portal that appeared behind her. Hinata stood opposite Sidra. Hinata held her hands to her heart while worrying about everything, if they found who she really was she would be killed. "Ready?" Sidra asked, it made Hinata look right up. "Oh, okay." Hinata took the gentle fist stance and was ready to fight, but she was unsure if they would notice her difference in fighting. Hinata's technique was defensive related to physical fighting, while Hikari could do long range fighting, which was hard for Hinata. "Fire Style, Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sidra unleashes a barrage of fire coated shuriken. Hinata moves her arms in a defensive fashion, "Protective eight-trigrams." She stops all the shuriken cold and stops the flames. 'Odd, Hikari normally uses rotation in counter to that? When did she learn that move?' Sidra ran up to 'Hikari' and threw a punch, Hinata moved back and then ducked to avoid a leg kick and jumped back to avoid a leg sweep. Hinata was caught off guard when Sidra appeared right behind her and hit her in the back. 'How did?' Hinata asked herself. "Fire style, Inferno Shuriken!" Sidra unleashes her inferno shuriken, Hinata moves to the left to barely avoid it, a little closer and it would have chopped her arm off. Hinata knew she had to attack, she had to try. Hinata began to thrust her palms at Sidra only to see that her attacks were passing through her. Sidra kicks Hinata in the stomach and sends her flying backwards. 'Odd, Hikari knows of my technique, why would she use taijutsu? Maybe she's still half asleep?' Sidra teleported again as Hinata threw another palm strike that never made it. Sidra comes up behind Hinata with her kunai at the ready and she tackles her down holding the kunai to her back. 'Oh no.' Hinata was surprised that Sidra did that, could she have seen through her disguise and was moving in for the kill? To her relief Sidra got off. "You seem unlike yourself today, we'll hold off on the training." Sidra said as she teleported away. "I'll see you tomorrow Hikari." Taka said while he disappeared in smoke.

After that Hinata made her way to the path Naruto directed to her towards the tunnels, that night they would escape the village. Naruto and Hikari avoided the shadow village's force all day until Naruto finally got to the tunnels. "Finally, we made it to the tunnel." Naruto said happily. "I'll admit, I never thought you could get here." Hikari mentioned, Naruto really did manage to get them both there unnoticed. "Now all we need is." Naruto looks around and sees Hinata coming up in the distance, though she looked like she just back from a battle. "Great, Hinata made it." Naruto waved to her. Naruto, Hinata and Hikari entered the tunnel. The tunnel was dark and dusty. No one would go there. It was like a sewer pipe. "Ugh this place is gross." Naruto exclaimed. "Very disgusting." Hinata added. Hikari didn't complain about this, she was enjoying it that the others were suffering. It was long and smelly, but the 3 ninja finally got to the end of the tunnels. "Ahhh." Naruto said spreading his arms out inhaling in the fresh air. "Fresh air!" Naruto noticed in the sky it was dark, very dark. "Let's set up camp here." Naruto searched around for a place to rest, he found a small clearing in the middle of a giant forest, finding a person was like finding a needle in a haystack. They were now out of the shadow village, but not home free just yet. The shadow village moved from place to place and had moved several times over the course of Naruto's time in the village. Now they were somewhere in a giant forest north of Iwagakure, as far from Konoha as you could get. All Naruto would have to do is go to Iwa and from there send for transport to the leaf and he would be home free. Although.

"Are you sure?" Yukiko asked. "Yes, I'm sure. That wasn't Hikari, there's no way it was." Sidra clenched her fist, "She was acting too weird, Hikari never changing her battle style like that in one day, that must have been...Hinata! She and Hikari look so much alike neither of us knew the difference! Put out a lookout, they could be out of the shadow village by now!" Sidra teleports out using her sharingan and Yukiko teleports out with her portal.

Naruto had fallen asleep as Hinata finished her fish that she personally caught from a nearby. Hinata goes over to Naruto and just smiles at her sleeping 'boyfriend.' Hinata closes her eyes and pictures happy thoughts, 'He's so cute when he's asleep.' Hikari smirks, "I don't know what you see in him, but you clearly do like him, don't you?" Hinata instantly woke up from her thought and blushed a little trying to hide her feelings. "Please, you can't hide from me, my Byakugan sees all." Hinata turned to Hikari in slight embarrassment. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We may have not seen each other for years, but we're still related, you can tell me." Hinata said quietly, "Y-yes, I-I love Naruto." Hikari smiled, "It's wonderful you have love. Tell me what do you like about Naruto?" Hikari asked, "Naruto is so brave, he never gives up no matter what the odds. He's so talented, he's a great ninja, he's handsome, I only wish I had half the courage he has." Hikari understood, "I understand, Naruto is high in spirits and bravery, I wouldn't have thought you liked him because of his smarts. It almost makes me envious of you." Hinata had an odd thought in her head, 'Does Hikari like Naruto too? No, Naruto is mine. But Hikari is the better ninja and braver than me. Could Naruto chose her over me?' Hinata looked sad for while, she would be heartbroken if that occurred, 'No, Naruto said he loves me. He doesn't go back on his word. That's his, no our nindo, our ninja way.' Hikari looked confused on why Hinata suddenly looked like she could break down in tears, but she stopped and the 2 hyuga went to sleep. What they didn't realize is that by the second Sidra, Yukiko and the hidden shadow army closed in on them.


End file.
